


【叶米】 dawn was dawn

by cortlandt



Category: Sirius the Jaeger
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortlandt/pseuds/cortlandt
Summary: 叶夫格拉夫渴望驯服米哈伊尔，但他必须攻克对方身上更多的东西。





	【叶米】 dawn was dawn

狗这样的生物驯养起来并不困难，只需要一小口的爱，一丁点的抚摸以及一小片的关心。它们就会乖顺地匍匐在你的脚边，用亲吻来讨得你的喜爱。  
叶夫格拉夫原本也是这样认为。  
吞掉米哈伊尔的呻吟，拔除他的尖牙，撕去他的利爪。让他一切引以为傲的东西顷刻烟消云散。  
精神就是这样容易摧毁，本能可以奴役意志，灵魂不能负荷欲望，任何一个种族在绝望面前都是极其丑陋的。在漫长的寿命中，他早已得出结论。  
叶夫格拉夫看着米哈伊尔的双眼，临死前他看起来平静，生机黯淡。但咬紧的嘴角下，他分明又辨识出另一种愤怒。他把手指搭上米哈伊尔的下颔，针刺似的冰冷扎入他的指尖，而其下又是流动的，鲜活的血液。  
生命与死亡的鸿沟，理性与非理性的碰撞，天狼血统与血之盟约的对抗。  
太有趣了不是吗，如果这样的容器也能苟存下去，他将荷载多少命运的矛盾，多少戏剧化的挣扎。  
叶夫格拉夫残忍地向颈侧摸去，把米哈伊尔拖入黑暗的欲望在他的胸口翻涌着，他几乎已经感受到那种满足与狂喜。  
獠牙穿透米哈伊尔皮肉的那一刻，他清楚地听见冰柱坠地的碎裂声，那种声音尖锐地像一把匕首割过他的眼睑，寒冽刺痛。在刺痛中，他看见母亲的脸，没有伤，没有血，微笑如常。他的弟弟安全落了地，是一头在旷野中奔跑的幼狼。  
滚烫的鲜血自颈而下，灼伤米哈伊尔的肩膀。幽蓝的瞳孔猛然收缩，又因窒息而放大，放大。血与火的味道凝成一线在他的鼻尖萦绕不去，他张开嘴，渴望尖叫……  
米哈伊尔可能有几分钟失去了知觉，庆幸他的心脏仍在运作。一股从胃部反扑上的血腥味几乎想要破体而出，可被勒到麻木的嘴唇根本合不上。他的身体被吊在十字架上，他的双腿岔开，小腹隆起，白浊的液体从腿间蜿蜒向下，流过新伤烙开的疤痕，在地上汇成了浅浅的一滩。而钉尖穿透他的手背和脚背，皮开肉绽，重复着不断愈合和不断撕裂的过程。  
这种献祭般的姿态是叶夫格拉夫惯常的手笔，米哈伊尔迅速明白了自己刚刚失去意识的原因——他又一次反抗了他。  
四肢由神经的末梢开始辐射出锥心的疼痛，他不能开口，但他仍然选择直视披着红袍的君主。  
叶夫格拉夫打量着他的姿态，他们对视了不长的时间，直到叶夫格拉夫居高临下地用舌尖舔掉他嘴角溢出来的唾液，像是一种诡异的珍重。  
手指轻易剥开伤痕累累的穴肉，轻车熟路地揉按着鞭笞多次的腺体，黏腻的汁水瞬间沿着指节的纹路流进手心。米哈伊尔调教过的后穴比他的嘴乖巧多了，不仅不会反抗，甚至有些予取予求的讨好，无论是手指，还是性器，甚至是专门用来折辱他的器具，肉洞都能含吮得严严实实。叶夫格拉夫的指尖不断后撤，搔刮着米哈伊尔肉穴的外沿，一路把溢出液体从抽搐的肉洞涂到会阴。米哈伊尔的会阴是他的敏感点之一，循环往复地按压几次，就能诱出抖碎的呜咽。  
这样的反应并不是朝夕间就能调教出来的，唯独叶夫格拉夫清楚怎么玩弄，玩弄几下，米哈伊尔的穴能湿得最彻底，颤得最柔软。  
也有他至今未能驯服的东西。  
比如上面这张布满尖牙利齿的嘴。  
叶夫格拉夫曾试过在对方射前的一秒内拔出自己的性器，勃起的阴茎裹满了米哈伊尔穴里分泌的液体，性器的顶端抵住闭合的嘴唇在上面肆意涂抹，左一道湿痕是叶夫格拉夫腥臊的腺液，右一道湿痕是他自己的味道。一笔又一笔的涂抹，额鬓间的碎发都被稠液黏成湿漉的一缕。可他依旧不肯张嘴。  
挺有意思的。叶夫格拉夫没有意识到自己微笑了。  
忽然间米哈伊尔只看到叶夫格拉夫嘴角扬起的笑容。  
下一秒，一声清晰的脆响。  
他的指骨传来一阵烧燎的剧痛，并以一种极为扭曲的姿势弯折起来。他本能地抽搐了一下，连带着紧闭的齿关也被撬出细微的呻吟。但是叶夫格拉夫没有停下，剩余四根指骨和腕骨都发出碎裂的哀嚎声。他因为痛苦而无法出声，面容扭曲，却死死咬住牙关不让叶夫格拉夫得逞一毫一厘。  
米哈伊尔在彻底的摧毁中挺直他的脊背，这一点点的尊严总能支撑他的骨架，让他能煎熬着抱有去见他的弟弟。  
他看见叶夫格拉夫烦躁地踱开了，突然间，对方平静了下来，像是做了一个审慎的决定。  
叶夫格拉夫走到他面前，用一种不敢置信的温柔力道拽起他的头发，猩红的双眼直直望进他的灵魂。一股尖锐的剧痛仿佛重新挖开了他灵魂的创口，那股血淋淋的仇恨兜头向他泼来，像是肋骨压进了心脏。  
米哈伊尔茫然地看着他。  
“乖孩子，你知道该怎么做了吗？”  
他的抵御被卸得一干二净，牙关松开，下嘴唇遍布着一排排新鲜的伤口。  
唾液沿着嘴角淌下，性器送进米哈伊尔咽喉中过深的地方，湿漉漉的囊袋反复拍打他的脸颊，发出清晰的响声。牙齿轻磕，舌尖勾绕，渴望叶夫格拉夫的阴茎像是他与生俱来的本能。  
痛苦与快感的并施。米哈伊尔同时被命令着取悦他自己的身体。淫液从后穴中汩汩涌出，他毫不吝啬地塞了两个指头并入穴里，原来他的里面是这样的热烫，湿软的内壁吞咽渴求，紧紧绞住米哈伊尔的手指，几下就能被作弄地完全屈服。手指的勾按显然是不够的。  
可叶夫格拉夫命令他取悦他自己，他应该怎么做才好？  
某个念头让米哈伊尔的小腹蓦然抽紧了。  
外圈的肉环被修长的手指扒开，露出色泽鲜润的内里，这个淫荡的洞及其所能地痉挛着，啜着水蠕动着，恬不知耻。  
米哈伊尔终于能开口说出第一句话。  
“请你……不，请主人……使用我……”  
叶夫格拉夫的确是一名体贴的主人，他当然会满足这个要求。他把米沙的一束碎发别到耳后，冰凉的呼吸贴在露出的耳廓上：“忍一忍，米哈伊尔。”  
硕长的性器与之相反，没有半分怜悯地把驯顺的身体贯穿到底。血液从破开的地方溢出一丝丝香气，同时勾出他心底深处暴虐的食欲。  
叶夫第一次感到耻辱，在他的认知中，被饿欲与性欲支配是兽性卑劣的体现，然而他现在恨不得——恨不得揉进米沙的身体里，甬道又甜又黏地裹着他，吸附着他，被插成了饱满又漂亮的殷红色，而浅色的乳尖随着抽插的节奏不断起伏颤抖，诱得他几乎想要咬破乳头上最嫩的那一层皮肉。  
干点什么，随便干点什么都好，叶夫狠狠咬住齿下焦躁和混乱。他的手指摸上米沙温度略高的嘴唇，指尖在唇边角轻轻挑了下，就顺畅地把指节送了进去。  
米沙的舌头顺着叶夫的指尖开始舔弄，一小簇接着一小簇的快感从他的唇舌间绽开，原本磨得尖利的牙齿此刻撒娇一般，细致地磨蹭凸起的指骨。上面的嘴和下面的嘴同时发出粘稠的水声。  
整根撞进又整根拔出，叶夫不间断的进攻都是针对米哈伊尔敏感点的凌迟，会阴被抽插间带出的液体染的晶亮一片，白色的耻毛濡湿成一撮一撮，水已经流成这样，却还有液体连续不断地从米哈伊尔抽缩的肉洞里溅出，刺骨的欢愉几乎要逼疯他了。他被刺激得太狠，欺负得太狠，即使在任人把持的的状态下，米哈伊尔都生出一点叛逆之心。  
下一刻，巨大的冲击力将叶夫陡然掀开，他的背脊触了地，钝重的响声磕在冰冷的大理石上。米哈伊尔霎时翻身而上，两条修长的腿轻易地跨在对方腰际的两侧。  
他的头发几乎湿透了，不断有汗水从颊边滚落。米哈伊尔眯起眼睛，一只手用力地撑住叶夫的胸膛，另一手撑开自己红肿的穴口，一点点吞入还在兴奋的冠沟，直到茎身被完整地纳入体内。  
他现在骑在叶夫的阴茎上，又深又重地操着自己。性器被紧夹在奸弄得熟透的后穴里，淋漓的汁液将柱身泡得愈加勃涨，几乎在软熟的内壁越陷越深。  
米哈伊尔不知道，他有个极其好看的下巴，由下往上看，凝结在颔尖的汗珠，欲落未落。当他被顶弄得受不了时，不得不仰头拉出一道迷人的颈线。那样流畅的肌理线条，让人恨不得在喉结凸起的地方留下一鳞半爪的痕迹。  
可这样淫靡又顺从的米哈伊尔真的是他渴望见到的吗？  
叶夫格拉夫想要的是更明确的东西，是一次对天狼之血完全的碾压。  
因为他并不相信会有其他的种族也能挨过漫长的屈辱，残酷的背叛和冲突的本能。他选择等待米哈伊尔在长久的隐忍之后会屈服于更黑暗的绝望。  
越是愤怒的反抗引向的堕落越是彻底，越是勇敢之人困于的无力越是悲剧。  
他救了米哈伊尔同时也毁了他，因为他想知道是否真的有人能行走于这宿命的崖径上。  
米哈伊尔，你会让我触摸到那样的灵魂吗？  
不知不觉间叶夫解开了控制，他等待米哈伊尔失焦的双眼逐渐回归清明，对方有一双蓝眼睛。而不得不承认的是，比起吸血鬼猩红的双眸，蓝色的虹膜更适合他，淡的像有棱有角的冰雹。  
不到几秒内，米哈伊尔拥有了对身体的主导权，可一瞬间，快感兼之疼痛铺天盖地压制了他的动作，使他一下子伏倒在叶夫的身上，发抖着承受后穴传来的胀痛感。这一抖牵连了体内的硬物，叶夫的性器一下子被吞到了甬道的最深处，臀部被撞得发红，囊袋紧贴着后穴的外沿，穴口被撑平，被捣成白沫的液体不断从交合处零星掉落。  
“呜……哈……”米哈伊尔在极度清醒的状态下看着自己高高翘在两人中间的性器是如何被硬生生插射的，阴茎充血，小幅度地抽动，白液一小股一小股挤在两人一塌糊涂的胸腹间。  
高潮的余韵还在腹部低低地盘旋，可叶夫丝毫没有等待他不应期的意思，反而伸出手，对着布满指痕的臀肉拍打了两下。清脆的皮肉相击声加深了米哈伊尔的耻感，使他不由地更向前倾去，重心下沉，深埋的性器一下子擦到他敏感的软肉，顷刻间大量湿稠的液体直直浇在肆虐的凶器上。  
米哈伊尔此刻的表情在叶夫的视野中不断放大，这种清醒状态下对方忍受羞耻和虐待的表情实在过于可口，睫毛湿润，两边的脸颊都漪着红晕，瞳孔浸着情欲特有的涡流。他像是糖块上的细粉，随意抽插两下就能洒出一地密集的晶莹。  
在后穴一收一缩的绞紧间，叶夫积蓄已久的精液终于尽数射在里面，微凉的感觉在米哈伊尔的肚腹间扩散，腺液裹着体液顺着臀缝往下漫溢。  
米哈伊尔被对方这一内射激得突然说不出话来，性器在他体内勃动得异常清晰。高潮的感觉还没完全消去，他下垂的眼角敛着一点绯红，独自消化这复杂的情绪，仿佛是浓郁的痛苦，极度的羞耻都被狠狠地灌入他的体内，搅得他不堪惶惑。  
性器伴随一声湿响抽离身体，叶夫格拉夫的脖子蓦地被米哈伊尔狠狠掐住：“我会杀了你。我会让你痛不欲生的。”  
“做得到你就尽管尝试，”叶夫格拉夫的唇边扭出一个笑容，“保持你对我的仇恨，让我们一起看看你徒劳的反抗能走到多远。”


End file.
